Helados&Calor
by Be my candy
Summary: ¿Por que tiene que lamer un helado cuando me estoy derritiendo por el calor? ¡Y un helado de chocolate! Peor aún... Ed x Al Dulces confesiones....provocadas por dulces XD


Mi primer fic de Fulllmetal, elricest jeje. Veamos, en esta versión (mi versión como me gustaría que hubiera sido) no murió Hughes, Scar esta reformado, Izumi tampoco murió y esta muy feliz con Ira, a quien ha adoptado legalmente (a pesar de que ya es su hijo xd) escondiendo su condición de homúnculo y veamos... a si je es lo mas importante y lo olvido. Tanto Edo como Al ya tienen sus cuerpos y viven en Rizembul creo q es todo.

Disclaimer: No Hagane no es mío y no gano nada haciendo este fic excepto (espero) muchos reviews xd

YAOI

Edward suspiro. Una, dos y tres veces. Averiguaría quien demonios había inventado los llamados "Días familiares". Ah sí. Winry.

Otro suspiro.

-¿Quién quiere un helado?

-¡YO!- Vale, ahora le empezaba a gustar aquella salida.

En la heladería echo una ojeada a su derecha.

Mustang. Diablos, ¿cómo había invitado Winry a Mustang?

La teniente Rose.

Armstrong manchándose a propósito la camisa sólo para quitársela y mostrar sus músculos. Pinako, obviamente.

Roze, convidándole de su helado a su pequeño bebé.

Ira, con su automail y una expresión incrédula en el rostro, como si no creyera tener tantos amigos, junto a el la maestra Izumi y su grandullón esposo.

Hughes, presumiéndole a la dependiente de su hija mientras Grace estaba con su gotita en la cabeza.

Winry, quien había organizado todo...

_Flash back_

_-¿Cómo que día familiar? ¡Ni siquiera somos familia!_

_-¡Edward Elric! ¡Tía Pinako y yo somos como tu familia! ¡Y de Alphonse! ¿O no Al?-y se volteó, buscando apoyo en el chico_

_-La verdad, me gustaría salir con todos los viejos amigos-comentó Al con su deje de dulzura e inocencia habitual_

_-De acuerdo, si Al quiere, esta bien- contestó con una tierna sonrisa el alquimista, dejándose llevar por el sonriente rostro de su hermanito_

_-¡Si!-exclamó Winry con el puño en alto._

_Fin del Flash back_

Maldición, Winry tenia que conocer que cuando Al pedía algo, Edward era incapaz de negarse. Y utilizar esto en su contra.

Alphonse. Volteó ahora a su izquierda. A su lado su hermano había pedido un helado de 3 chocolates. El favorito de ambos.

Miró ambos helados. A pesar de ser exactamente iguales, el suyo le parecía menos apetitoso, menos dulce, no como...

Sacudió sus pensamientos- Concéntrate en el helado Elric- se dijo a si mismo.

Pero no pudo evitar desviar nuevamente la vista.

Se quedo sin aire

Al siempre chupaba su helado como no había visto hacerla a nadie. Prácticamente para su pervertida mente, de la manera más inocente.

Alphonse se dio cuenta de que era observado sosteniéndole la mirada a Edward con su pequeña y apetitosa boca manchada de chocolate hasta que esquivo la mirada, sonrojado.

-¿Estás bien Ed?

-Al ¿donde aprendiste a comer helado?

-Ni san no se de que hablas, eso se aprende solo

-Entonces eres maravilloso aprendiendo solo

El pequeño se sonrojo nuevamente. Desde chicos, cuando comían helado Ed se ponía raro. Lo miraba demasiado.

-¡Chicos nos adelantamos!- les dejo dinero para pagar y se marcho junto con el resto de invitados.

-Siempre me ha gustado el chocolate

-Lo se je era tu favorito de niño a diferencia de la leche.

-¿Sabes por qué?- pregunto abrazándolo

-No, a saber que pasa por tu mente- respondió ocultándose con el flequillo

-Porque me imagino tu sabor-respondió tomándole la barbilla y dándole un pequeño beso, pero saboreando los labios del pequeño.

-¡Edward!- soltó Alphonse alejándose de el- No me lastimes, yo… yo… siempre te he amado, no juegues conmigo ¿De verdad me amas? No como hermanos sino ¿Cómo yo a ti?-pregunto ansioso, decidido a jugarse YA el todo por el todo

-Creo que me equivoque- contesto Ed con la mirada oculta

-¡Ves! ¡No me quieres!-y se dispuso a marcharse pero una mano lo tomo

-Déjame terminar… me equivoque: tu sabor es mucho más delicioso que el helado- término el ojidorado besándolo de nuevo –Te amo

-Yo también…

Tan dulce, tan puro...

Al tenía el arte de derretir cualquier helado. Y corazón de Edo era un helado.


End file.
